This invention relates to a flywheel magneto generator and more particularly to a flywheel magneto generator for use in conjunction with an internal combustion engine.
A conventional flywheel magneto generator comprises a rotor having a bowl-like flywheel and a plurality of permanent magnets having respective pole pieces engaged thereon and secured by respective bolts to the peripheral wall of the flywheel. However, the pole pieces cannot be composed of laminated steel sheets because the bolts extend through the pole pieces in the radial direction, so that relatively large eddy current loss with resultant heat generation is caused in the pole pieces.